character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot (Canon, Composite)/AdamGregory03
Classic= |-| Manga= |-| CotT/MoM= |-| Skylanders= |-| Skylanders Academy= |-| Reboot= Work in Progress Summary Crash Bandicoot is the main and eponymous protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. Crash was among many other marsupials planned to be mutated according to the evil plans of Dr. Neo Cortex, who wanted the animals to serve in his army. His machine to mutate the animals malfunctioned as they were about to use it on Crash however, providing him with an ample opportunity to escape and serve as the bane of the doctor's existence for years to come. Powers and Stats Tiering System: Low 7-B | High 7-C Name: Crash Bandicoot Origin: Crash Bandicoot Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bandicoot Powers and Abilities: Hand-to-Hand Combat Proficiency, Bazooka Proficieny, Vibration Manipulation (Can cause shockwaves with some of his attacks), Vehicular Mastery (Capable of piloting karts, jet packs, helicopter packs, and mechs skillfully), Resurrection (Can revive himself in Imaginators if he has extra lives, a trait unique to him among other Skylanders.), Toon Force (Can survive getting crushed flat, being reduced to a skeleton, and getting cannonballs blown through his chest. Can toss out multiple crates, seemingly through hammer space.), Regeneration (Can reform himself from being reduced to ash.), Invulnerability via Aku Aku, Possession via Aku Aku, Light Manipulation via Aku Aku, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was merely electrocuted by a mind control helmet. Playable Skylanders were immune to the Ancient Brain's brainwashing.), Extreme Heat (Unfazed by and can swim in lava.) Attack Potency: Small City Level (Comparable to and capable of defeating opponents that can harm and even one-shot him.) | Large Town Level+ (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Spyro and Gill Grunt.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning-based attacks from Crunch while amped Lo-Lo. Can dodge lightning from voodoo minions and the Eel-ectric titan.), Relativistic+ reactions (Can pilot vehicles that can keep up with Oxide's hovercraft, which can travel at 76% the speed of light.), higher with Electron Suit | Relativistic (Can keep up with other Skylanders such as fellow Sensei Aurora, who utilizes natural light and can even move at light speeds with her Flash Dash. All Skylanders can dodge attacks from Luminous that utilize natural light.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can lift a dumbbell made out of stone.) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class | Large Town+ Class Durability: Small City Level (Survived Cortex's space station crash landing into Earth, which yielded 2.5 megatons of TNT.) | Large Town Level+ (Can contend with and take attacks from the same opponents as other Skylanders.) Stamina: Superhuman (Stated to have enhanced stamina. Doesn't show signs of tiring even after lengthy challenges or outrunning hazards ranging from boulders to dragons. Sleeps a lot, likely to store his energy.) Range: Standard melee range, higher via weapons Intelligence: At most Average (While not entirely dumb as he may let on, he is by no means considered that smart either. Some incarnations, such as Skylanders Academy, show he is capable of speaking English just fine.) Weaknesses: TBA Attacks & Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' TBA *'Slide:' TBA Equipment: *'Bazooka:' A Bazooka that uses up Wumpa Fruits as ammunition. Crash stays stationary while aiming and firing it, however. *'Jet Pack:' A jet pack Crash uses for flight. He has been seeing using one in Cortex Strikes Back and Skylanders: Imaginators. *'TNT Crates:' In Imaginators, Crash can pull out a seemingly unlimited supply of TNT crates, which he can then use offensively against opponents by spinning them around. *'Yo-Yo:' A Yo-Yo Crash uses as Key: Mainline Games | Skylanders Category:Tier 7 Category:AdamGregory03